


Dream Date

by Capybarasmooches



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, My friends and I came up with this during a long drive from the beach lol, kiss, slur, slurs mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capybarasmooches/pseuds/Capybarasmooches
Summary: You meet one of four New York’s heroes in an unconventional way.





	Dream Date

You’re walking down a street in New York. Suddenly you fall down an open manhole. When you come to, it turns out both of your arms and a leg are horribly broken. You look up. And there standing above you is Raphael. He kneels down to your eye level, and calls you a slur. Raphael leans forward and kisses you softly.


End file.
